Forever Dark
by aiteru-chan
Summary: Syaoran is hit by the Erase Card. Guess who is behind it all? Eriol and Nakuru. Sakura tries to stop them before they reach Tomoyo...


****

A/N: This story was inspired by Jimba (don't ask, I don't know how but you just did!). Hey…and I actually didn't take that long to write it ALL. Flame me. I know this isn't my best, but please don't cuss when you flame me, or anyone else that agrees.

** **

Dedication: To Mary-chan (aka Tomoyo Choi). Always supporting me no matter how dumb my stories are. XP Just letting you know, I'll be supporting you too.

****

Disclaimer: I own the Dark Eternity, Li's new sword. Blah blah blah blah I don't own the CLAMP CCS characters!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The only thing that we have to fear,

is fear itself." ~Franklin Delano Roosevelt

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

The Dark Eternity clashed with Eriol's sword. The exchange made me stumble backward. Where was Sakura?

"Nice one Eriol!" shouted Suppi-chan.

"Shut up blubber mouth!" I heard Kero-chan say. I got back on my balance and reached inside my green uniform. I grabbed the Watery card. Eriol withdrew the Dark card and… I couldn't see it. It looked like the Shadow Card. I think I'll use Firey. I released Firey and Eriol summoned the Dark card. Quickly, Darkness surrounded me. Firey went to work. Dark and Firey began a long tedious battle with smoke, lightning and dust in a vortex swirling around me. 

"Eriol, now." It was Nakuru. So she was behind this. 

"Careful Li-kun! Their using the…" The smoke around me got thicker and I couldn't hear what card they were using. I held the Dark Eternity in front of me. It was the only thing I could use. I summoned Watery to protect me.   
"Return Dark card." As the Dark card disappeared, the other card seemed to be no where in sight.

"Li, behind you!" 

"Huh?" I turned around just in time to see the Erase came overshadow my helpless body.

Bright light.

Then, forever dark.

****

Forever Dark

_By aiteru-chan_

Sakura~*~Sakura

The phone rang. With fear, I answered it.

"Kinomoto residence. Sakura speaking."

"Sakura…" I recognized the voice.

"Syaoran? Is that you? Where are you?" How could it be? Li was missing weeks ago.

"I'm in a world of pain. A world where death is eternal." The voice gasped,

"Eriol and Nakuru are at it again. They have the Clow cards and they will do anything to get the hands on the rest." 

"They will find you Sakura…" 

Click.

"Li? Li?" I angrily slammed down the phone.

"Whoa, what's with the temper imouto-chan?" Huh? I turned around. It was Touya.

"Oh…nothing Onii-chan," I sighed. Besides, he wouldn't understand. Would he?

Nakuru~*~Nakuru

I hung up the phone. 

"They will find you Sakura…" I imitated.

"Wow…It is that easy to manipulate her," Suppi-chan commented. It was fun luring such weak people into traps.

"Nice Nakuru!" I evily smiled.

"How's our Eriol?" 

"Resting…" I stared over at him sleeping. Well, I think floating would be the right word. He was using one of his new cards he acquired from that Chinese brat, Syaoran. I chuckled. Everthing was going to plan.

Sakura…baka.

So easily manipulated.

Eriol~*~Eriol

That was so fun. It feels good to be my old self. Tomoyo might think that I'm evil but she doesn't understand the acheivements of it. I could give her the world. I smirked. Syaoran was so simple to defeat and I don't think Sakura any bit harder. Once they let me get a hold of the Dark card they regret it. That is their biggest and most disasterous mistake. My dark cloak was spread around the air. 

"Return Float Card," I commanded. Uh…oh! Should've gotten off the Float card BEFORE I returned it. Yikes! I collapsed on the floor.

"Ouch…" Nakuru and Suppi-chan came.

"Are you okay?" they asked trying to conceal their laughter. Nakuru helped me up then suddenly jolted me in the back.

"Hey! What was that for?" Nakuru raised an eyebrow.

"Your clumsiness." She struck me again with the dark light. I felt it shatter my senses. 

"Ah…" I screamed in pain. Nakuru shrugged. I summoned the Float card. I had to give Tomoyo an explanation. As I began to leave Suppi-chan growled,

"Where you going punk?" 

"Daidouji. I'll be back," I said as I floated out of the dark world and tumbled into the world below.

Sakura~*~Sakura

"Kero…" I said with annoyance.

"I've already told you: I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING," he hesitated as if to correct the statement, 

"ERIOL USED THE ERASE CARD. HE BLANKED OUT MY MEMORY. He probably didn't erase me fully because he's going to use me. So Sakura, I can't help you on this on. I'm sorry. Just to do my job, as guardian, I gotta step outta this one."

"Fine, I have to get to Tomoyo's now because I suspect that Eriol's gonna try and contact her first."

"Good choice. Protect yourself Sakura. You only have a few cards left. Be careful."

"Alright. Onii-chan isn't going to be home for a few hours because he's on some school trip. And dad is on a business trip in the United States. So…" Kero's eyes lit up like he expected something.

"Go on…"

"Ice-cream's in the fridge." 

"Sugoi!" Kero punched his fist into the air. I sighed. Pigface! I giggled.

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," I replied. I grabbed my bag and the Key of Clow. 

"Gotta go Kero. I regret this."

"I'll be fine. The ice-cream and me get along," he nodded.

"Ja ne." I headed out the door and grabbed my bike. Mou, what if Eriol has already gotten to Tomoyo. That made me pedal faster. I arrived at Daidouji mansion, panting. I rung the bell. A familiar face answered the door.

"Konnichiwa Sakura. Tomoyo's expecting you." Sonomi greeted.

"Konnichiwa. Arigato." I ran upstairs.

"Takashi!" I heard a shout. Eriol was holding the frightened and crying Tomoyo. Takashi stood there brave but confused. 

"Welcome Kinomoto," Eriol greeted with a evil look. 

"Let go of her," Takashi demanded.

"Eriol…Why are you doing this?" Tomoyo cried. I took out the Key of Clow. The reddish face of Eriol's lightened into a pale shade. It was obvious he was frightened. 

"Eriol." A voice shouted. Nakuru, that evil creature. 

"Don't be frightened. Sakura can't defeat you with that. You can easily get rid of her. But now's not the time. You must retrieve the Truth card." My face went blank. There was still one card left? I growled. KERO! 

"Besides, it wouldn't be fair for Sakura because she's still mourning for Li." Nakuru's voice changed,

"They will find you Sakura…" NO! It was Nakuru all along. How dare I fall into that dumb trap of hers. I should've known. 

"Come Eriol," Nakuru demanded,

"…and bring Daidouji with you."

"NO!" screamed Tomoyo. She kicked Eriol.

"Ow…" Eriol grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back. 

"Hey! Get off her Eriol!" Takashi shouted. He shoved Eriol. Eriol's face reddened.

"You NEVER do that to ERIOL!" Eriol shot a dark light towards Takashi. Takashi fell back. 

"Ah…" 

"Feel the power of the dark forces Takashi!" Nakuru laughed evily. I was helpless, defenseless and most of all cheated.

"Takashi…" Tomoyo screamed.

__

Kinomoto…the only thing we have to fear,

is fear itself.

"Syaoran?" The voice disappeared and I stood in shock as Eriol took Tomoyo to the world above…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well…kinda short but adventurous altogether. So…R&R! 


End file.
